


New Perspective

by orphan_account



Series: Crystal Ball AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Andrea - the midwife from most of my stories - is the main character here, Anyways, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Peter is 22 at the beginning of this, Pregnant Peter Parker, completely self indulgent, graphic birth, it might help a little, it's Tony fucking Stark's kid, just from Andrea's perspective, not any superhero either, read Crystal Ball first, this is the midwife's view on things in Crystal Ball, trying to deal with the fact that he's delivering a superhero's baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark.Tony fucking Stark.That’s why the name ‘Peter Parker’ sounded familiar. He was Tony Stark’s boyfriend. The same Tony Stark that’s been Iron Man for the last however many years. The same Tony Stark that literally saved the world several times over and brought everyone back to life…That brought his husband back.And Andrea was somehow chosen to be the one to provide prenatal care for them and deliver their baby.Suddenly, he wasn’t feeling very well.(This is really just a series of short clips from Andrea's - Peter's midwife's - perspective of Crystal Ball)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Crystal Ball AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592176
Comments: 41
Kudos: 70





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. If I haven't said it before this is completely self indulgent. Andrea is one of my most fleshed out OC's and I've been wanting to do more with him and try and do more original stuff. This isn't original since it's set in the MCU and within another story that I did but... it's kinda paving the way, y'know?
> 
> A few of my friends had asked me to post it because they wanted to see more of Andrea so... I'm posting it! <3
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Please give me a comment if you would like to see more of Andrea in future stories as well! I've been hesitant to give him too big of a role because he is an OC but... if y'all like him I'll do a few more scenes here and there with him.

Tony Stark.

Tony fucking Stark.

That’s why the name ‘Peter Parker’ sounded familiar. He was Tony Stark’s boyfriend. The same Tony Stark that’s been Iron Man for the last however many years. The same Tony Stark that literally saved the world several times over and brought everyone back to life…

That brought his husband back.

And Andrea was somehow chosen to be the one to provide prenatal care for them and deliver their baby. 

Suddenly, he wasn’t feeling very well. 

“Drea? You gonna make it there?” 

The sound of his coworker’s voice, Micah, broke him out of his thoughts and he swallowed around the lump in his throat, nodding. “Uh… Yeah - Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s not like you just told me I’m going to be delivering one of the most powerful men in the world’s kid. Jesus,” he heaved a sigh, leaning heavily back against the wall. 

Micah laughed, shaking his head. “Calm down. Stark’s gonna be in the hospital for a while. You probably won’t meet him until later and by then I’m sure you’ll have charmed Peter into your good graces,” he teased. 

“I don’t ‘charm’ people - That’s you. I just care about them,” Andrea replied dryly. 

“Sure. Whatever you say. Just… try not to faint when you meet him?” Micah laughed, patting Andrea on the shoulder before walking off.

As if that would be the easiest thing in the world to do when Andrea already felt rather faint at just the idea of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! <3
> 
> Again, leave a comment if you'd wanna see more with Andrea (I won't be hurt if you don't - this is really just a self indulgent project of mine but if literally no one wants to see it then I'll stop posting it <3).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. The First Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter shows up in this one and Andrea's still freaking out a little lol.
> 
> Just another short clip. Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> If you do please leave a comment and kudos so I know if I should continue this or not <3

Andrea took a few deep breaths before pushing the door to the waiting room open. “Peter Parker?” he called out softly, plastering on one of his professional smiles when Peter - followed by two other young people around his age - stood up and walked towards him. “Hello, Mr. Parker, my name is Andrea. It’s very nice to meet you,” he said, trying to keep his voice even as he held out a hand to the young man.

“Oh, uh, yeah - You too. And you can call me Peter, please,” he said, shaking Andrea’s hand. “Um… is it alright for my friends to come back?” Peter asked timidly.

“They can come back for the ultrasound after we go through your history and do a quick exam,” Andrea said gently and he was proud of himself for managing to stay so calm even with the knowledge that he was currently speaking with Tony Stark’s boyfriend. 

“Oh. Right. Yeah, that makes sense,” Peter said, seeming just as nervous for a completely different reason, Andrea was sure.

“We’ll be waiting out here, Pete,” the young lady said, squeezing Peter’s shoulder before she and Peter’s other friend went to go sit. 

“What are your friends' names?” Andrea asked. “I’ll call them in when we’re ready.” 

“Ned and MJ,” Peter answered absently as Andrea led him back to an exam room that had been set aside for this.

It was odd. Andrea was used to doing home visits and working in his office but he’d never gone to a separate medical facility outside of his network to do a first appointment exam. The hospital was as accommodating as they could be considering it involved Tony Stark’s family. A lot of strings were pulled that were way above Andrea’s head that he didn’t even want to think about.

He was just where he was told to be when he was told to be there. Equipped with everything he usually brought to a home visit just in case. 

“Seems like you have a couple of really good friends,” Andrea said to fill the bit of silence until he had the door closed behind them and motioned for Peter to sit. 

“Yeah, they are,” Peter said with a little, tired smile as he sat down.

Andrea sat across from Peter, quickly logging onto his laptop that was opened up to Peter’s patient profile. “Alright, Peter, I’m going to just ask you some basic questions. Medical history, medications, symptoms and I’ll need to do a basic physical exam, also. Nothing intrusive, I promise,” Andrea said with a soft chuckle that he hoped came across as more light hearted than anxious. “Sound good?”

“Yeah, of course,” Peter answered quickly, foot tapping anxiously and Andrea noticed one of his hands settling against his stomach.

It was normal, especially for first time parents, to be nervous during the first appointment and Peter’s case was… a little different than most. Andrea couldn’t even imagine what it must be like. To be pregnant and not knowing if the baby’s father was going to live to see them while news reporters and everyone in the world was waiting and watching.

Andrea couldn’t even begin to imagine how he might’ve felt if he’d been pregnant when his husband crumbled to dust in front of him. It was too painful for him to even _think_ about. 

“Before we start, do you have any questions for me?” Andrea asked, keeping his voice soft and turning slightly in his seat so he was facing Peter and not his computer. “Anything at all that would make you more comfortable?” he asked, leaning forward slightly. “Personal questions are okay if it helps. I’m an open book and I’m here to be your support. Not just another doctor.”

“Um,” Peter hesitated, chewing on his lip and giving a half shrug. “Do you have kids?” he asked.

It was a normal question. Usually the one Andrea got when he offered up personal information. “Not yet - unless you count the dog,” he said with another soft laugh. “My husband and I are trying, though.”

“Oh. Well um… Good luck,” Peter said with another smile. “I can’t really think of anything else,” he said after a moment.

“That’s alright. If you end up having any other questions - medical or otherwise - just stop me and we’ll talk about it, alright?” Andrea assured, Peter nodding his acknowledgement. “Okay. So let’s start off with current medications and then we’ll work through your medical history.”

Once started, Andrea’s anxieties eased away. Peter was polite, sweet, obviously nervous about the pregnancy and what was to come. So… just like any other patient that Andrea’s had. 

“This next question is going to sound absolutely ridiculous and obvious but I have to ask it - Are you sleeping well?” Andrea asked and Peter huffed out a little laugh.

“I’ve been sleeping in a recliner at the hospital,” Peter said bluntly.

Andrea nodded. “I can’t exactly condone that but… just try to get as much rest as you can. Take naps during the day if you’re feeling tired. You’re under a lot of stress right now, still have a few minor injuries and… the first couple months of pregnancy are rough. Keep in mind that you’re also more susceptible to illness and hospitals aren’t the best place to hang out,” Andrea said. “I’m not asking you to leave your boyfriend’s side just… Take care of yourself. Wash your hands. Make sure to eat, drink a lot of fluids, and rest,” he continued when he saw the disgruntled look on Peter’s face and he seemed to like that answer a little better.

“I haven’t really been able to eat much,” Peter admitted. “I’m not like… throwing up a lot just nauseous all the time.”

“That’s normal. Just take it slow. A lot of people feel better eating several small meals or snacks a day instead of trying to eat two or three large ones,” Andrea said. “If it gets much worse we can try some anti nausea medication.”

“Okay, I’ll try that,” Peter agreed.

The rest of the appointment went smoothly. Thankfully everything checked out okay because Andrea had no idea how he’d be able to break the news if something was wrong. Not when the poor guy was already so obviously stressed. 

Tears were spilled during the ultrasound portion - but that was also a common occurrence for a first time parent. 

They set up the next appointment and Andrea made sure Peter had the number for his work cellphone so he could reach him anytime if he had any questions or concerns and…

Andrea nearly forgot that a billionaire superhero was somehow involved until he walked out of the hospital to a sea of reporters. 

None of them paid him any mind - there was no indication of why he was there or that he’d met with Peter Parker (yet) - but the reminder definitely was a little jarring as he quickly made his way to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment if you did and if you'd wanna see more with Andrea. <3 <3 I appreciate all comments - even if it's just a heart!


	3. The World Turned Upside Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you guys are still liking this!
> 
> This one doesn't have any Peter or Tony in it. But you do get to meet Andrea's husband! And see a little bit about how Andrea's been faring with the whole snap thing considering his husband was one of the people that dusted.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! <3 <3

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Andrea breathed shakily, trying to convince himself and his body to get with the program. It’s been over two years since he’s been with his husband like this. And they were trying to have a baby. For that to happen they had to actually… make the baby first. 

That was supposed to be the fun part, wasn’t it?

“Drea, babe, we don’t have to. You know that,” Nealson said softly, rubbing a hand soothingly over Andrea’s bare thigh from where the brunette was straddling his hips. “I’m not the one that went two whole years without sex. I mean, not really, to me it was like a five second nap,” Nealson chuckled. “I mean… You did go… two years without having sex, right?”

Andrea froze, spine straightening, and expression going eerily blank suddenly.

Nealson instantly knew he fucked up. “Wait, I didn’t mean - Drea,” he tried, reaching out to grasp Andrea’s wrist when he abruptly stood up. But he was easily shaken off as Andrea pulled on the pajama pants he’d previously been wearing, grabbed a sweater, and left the room. 

The door slammed shut with a satisfyingly loud clap behind him as he hurried down the stairs to the living room, unable to stop the tears welling up no matter how hard he tried.

By the time Andrea heard his husband’s footsteps coming down the stairs he had managed to stop sobbing. The occasional tear still rolling down his cheek as he curled up with their husky mix, Tasha, on the sectional. “I asked you not to make jokes like that,” he said, though his voice came out a lot weaker and shakier than he wanted. He sniffled softly, wiping away the stray tears with the back of his sleeve. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Nealson said softly. “I shouldn’t have said that and I - Jesus, Andrea, this is all so weird. I won’t do it again. I won’t… make jokes like that again, okay?”

Andrea just shrugged, shaking his head and burying his face against his hands. “It’s not just… that, okay? I -” Andrea cut himself off, dropping a hand to stroke over the fur on Tasha’s back when the husky nudged his arm. “How could you even think that I would’ve - Fuck, Nealson, it took me two years to even have sex with you after all the shit that’s happened to me. You’re the only one and you think…” Andrea trailed off with a shuddering sigh, looking up through his fingers at his husband. “You don’t… get it.”

Nealson frowned, moving to kneel on the floor next to the couch where Andrea was sitting, setting a hand on the midwife’s knee. “I don’t. Help me understand.” 

Andrea sat up a little more, taking a few deep breaths to try and compose himself before talking. “You’re my person, Neal. I can’t - there’s no one else. There’s never been anyone else. And there never will be. I don’t even want to _think_ about anyone else. You’re the only one I can even imagine being with like this. Marrying. Starting a family with. And you - Two years ago you left me. Crumbled to dust in front of my eyes,” Andrea’s voice wavered and cracked and he wiped away more tears that escaped. “And you come back… acting like nothing happened. Picking up exactly where we left off. Making _jokes_ about the worst two years of my life.”

“Babe, I-I didn’t…” Nealson reached out for Andrea’s hand. “I’m sorry. Really. Truly. I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know,” Andrea muttered.

Nealson kissed the back of Andrea’s hand softly, letting an oddly comfortable silence fall over them for a while. Until Andrea’s tears ran dry and the midwife tugged Nealson up onto the couch so he could kiss him. Nealson cupped Andrea’s face in his hands, thumb trailing over the bits of stubble disrupting the otherwise perfectly groomed facial hair. “Drea…?” Nealson started after a moment.

“Hm?”

“When you said you didn’t know if you could… It wasn’t just sex, was it?” Nealson muttered, the question hanging heavy in the air. Already partially answered by the silence that followed.

Andrea pressed their foreheads together once he managed to remember how to breathe again, running a hand through his husband’s short, red hair. “I - I want to have kids with you. Eventually. I - I can’t right now, Neal. I can’t. Not when everything is still so uncertain, not when you and half of the world just rematerialized a couple weeks ago, not when one of my patients is -” Andrea cut himself off, leaning back against the couch and taking a few deep breaths. “Fuck it,” he muttered after a moment, “The world’s going to find out soon enough.”

“Find what out, Drea? What patient are you talking about that’s got you so worked up?” Nealson asked with a little frown. 

“Peter Parker,” Andrea said. “He’s um… Tony Stark’s boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. And they are the reason why… you’re here,” Andrea said, reaching out to smooth a hand over Nealson’s cheek. “They’re the ones that brought you back to me. I can’t… If I mess anything up. If I make a mistake-”

“Hey, hey, no. You won’t, Drea. I know you won’t,” Nealson said, cutting him off softly. “And _if_ you did - which you won’t - but let’s say a mistake happened then… what? It wouldn’t be a serious one. You’re way too meticulous and observant to miss something like that. At least… you are when you’re working,” Nealson said with a little chuckle, heart swelling with pride when he got a little smile out of his husband. 

“I mean… I did just break every single patient confidentiality regulation there is,” Andrea muttered. “Just uh… Don’t tell anyone? I’d rather not try to go up against Tony Stark’s lawyers.” 

Nealson couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “I’m not going to tell anyone, babe. I wouldn’t do that to you. But… now that I know… I just gotta ask, what’s he like?” 

“Tony?” Andrea asked, “I haven’t actually met him yet. He’s still… recovering. Peter’s sweet, though.”

“Huh. Okay,” Nealson shrugged, standing up and holding a hand out to his husband. “Come to bed?” he asked. “We’ll talk more about everything in the morning.”

“Yeah, good plan,” Andrea said, accepting Nealson’s help up.

Andrea still couldn’t sleep, though. Laying awake and just listening to Nealson snoring beside him. A sound he used to hate up until the moment it was gone.

But now it was back. _Nealson_ was back. And Andrea wasn’t even sure if it would be acceptable to say something about it to Peter or, when he met him, Tony. 

Well, he’d find out. He had to at least say a simple, ‘thank you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment if you did and would want to see more of Andrea (and Nealson... and Tasha lol).


End file.
